


Vendetta's Accident

by drain_out_my_blood



Category: Pilot (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Femdom, Omorashi, Orgasm Denial, Spanking, peeing, pilot, rebornica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:51:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_out_my_blood/pseuds/drain_out_my_blood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vendetta finds himself in an uncomfortable situation while carrying out a request from Mahogany. She then has to punish him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vendetta's Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm insanely embarrassed but also proud of my work..

Mahogany came home from her photoshoot angry and frustrated. Her modeling agent suggested that she try dieting and lightening her skin.

“I can’t fucking believe that asshole! I’m beautiful, smart, strong, and sexy! Ugh!” she snapped as she slammed her purse down on the kitchen counter. “I need a drink.”

Vendetta heard Mahogany’s request and was ready to serve her. “What would you like to drink, Miss Mahogany?”

“Wine would be great.” She kicked her high heels off and plopped down on the couch. Vendetta poured her a glass of red wine and brought it to her.

“Thanks..why don’t you get some for yourself?” she questioned. Vendetta was always caring more about her needs rather than his own.

“Oh, miss, I cannot drink alcohol. I must stay sober so that I can take care of you.” Vendetta answered lovingly.

“One glass won’t hurt. Besides, if you drink enough water you won’t even get drunk.” Mahogany wasn’t so sure of this, but said it anyways. “Come, drink with me.”

Vendetta gave in and poured himself a glass of wine and sat on the couch with Mahogany.

“Would you like to talk about your day, Miss Mahogany?”

She took a swig of her wine and replied, “My fucking modeling agent called me fat. I punched in his stupid face and left.”

“Oh my. Would you like me to do a favor?” Vendetta always called killing someone a favor, since being too forward can rise suspicion.

“Yes, I would like you to take care of business for me..you’re such a dear.”   
Mahogany teased Vendetta to show her dominance over her butler. Calling him pet names like dear or sweetie made him blush with embarrassment and, at the same time, love.

“Where does he live?” Vendetta questioned as he drank his wine.

“Here,” Mahogany showed him the address on Google Maps from her phone. “he lives about 40 minutes away in a busy area. It shouldn’t be too bad if we hit him late tonight.”

Vendetta took note of where the fucker lived and got a good idea of how to get there. He finished his wine and asked, “When do you wanna go?”

“Probably in 2 hours. We’ll start driving at 10PM and hit near 11PM.” Mahogany then remembered. “Oh, you should probably start drinking water now. I think 2 bottles would be enough to drown the alcohol out.”

Vendetta walked to the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of water. He gulped down on it while planning how to quickly and efficiently carry out Mahogany’s request.

\------------------------------------------------

By the time Vendetta finished his second bottle of water, it was almost 10PM. He thought he should use the bathroom before he left since he had drank so much liquid, but miss Mahogany was in there fixing herself up. No worries, the mansion had 5 bathrooms. As he walked up the steps to use a different bathroom, Mahogany came out.  
  
“Vendetta, let’s go.” She demanded as she walked to the car.

He would never disobey Miss Mahogany, even if he thought it was unwise to not use the bathroom after drinking water and wine. He followed her and sat in the driver’s seat.

“As you wish, Miss Mahogany.”  
  
Mahogany got comfortable and took off her high heels in the car. Vendetta began to drive, thinking he would be fine since the urge to pee didn’t strike him yet.

Yet. 

\--------------------------------------------------

10 minutes into the ride and Vendetta felt uncomfortable. He was too embarrassed to tell Mahogany that he needed to urinate. He tried focusing on the road as best as he could, but his heart started to beat faster with worry that he would wet himself.

All of the fluids Vendetta had consumed were catching up to him. He felt a strain in his bladder. However, Miss Mahogany had ordered him to kill her former agent. He drove down towards the asshole’s house. It felt like more than 40 minutes away. Miss Mahogany was playing on her phone while Vendetta wondered how he was going to ask her if he could stop and use the bathroom.

“Miss Mahogany? Is it alright if we stop for a moment?”

She looked at him with annoyed eyes. “No. Keep driving.” She went back to checking her phone.

Vendetta’s bladder filled more and more. He started to feel his seatbelt press uncomfortably against his lower abdomen.   
  
He thought to himself,  
 _“Okay, I can hold it. Just break into his bedroom, kill him, and drive home. Then I can finally pee.”_

Suddenly, 5 geese flew and walked slowly into the road. Vendetta had to stop the car so that he wouldn’t hit them and get fined.

“FUCKING DAMMIT!” Vendetta shouted as he slammed on the brake.

“Calm down, we’ll get the deed done.” Mahogany didn’t even look up from her phone when she said this.

“You don’t understand-” Vendetta began to say, but Mahogany took offense to this before he could finish.

“What do you mean I don’t understand!?” Mahogany hated when someone doubted her in the least bit, let alone her butler.

“Miss Mahogany, I didn’t mean it like that-”

“Okay, whatever.” She went back to browsing pinterest on her phone.

Vendetta’s bladder was screaming for release. When the geese finally flew away, he noticed that they were only 30 minutes into the ride, but halfway to the destination.

Vendetta hit a bump in the road, which made him whimper for a quick second. His bladder splish-splashed around painfully. This was pure hell...

\-------------------------------------------------

When they arrived at the man’s house, it was 12AM. Way more than 40 minutes..

Vendetta got out of the car with Mahogany. Every step was pure agony on his bladder.

Vendetta whispered to Mahogany,

“Okay, so we’ll go in and quickly stab him and dispose of the evidence."

Mahogany punched in the windows. Surprisingly, she didn’t even get hurt.

Vendetta got his knife ready.

“Mahogany!? What the hell!?” the former modeling agent shrieked. Vendetta quickly popped out and stabbed him straight in the heart. The man started to gurgle blood and fell to the floor.

All of this action caused Vendetta to accidentally let a few drops of urine out. He stopped himself.

_“Can I even make it until we get home? I can’t use this guy’s bathroom, that leaves evidence behind..”_

“Vendetta,” Mahogany broke his train of thought. “How are we going to dispose of the body?

“I’ll put it in some trash bags.” Vendetta couldn’t focus on anything other than his swollen bladder.

Since Mahogany orders Vendetta to kill people frequently, trash bags are always kept in the trunk of their car.

Vendetta hurried to the car and unlocked the trunk. He grabbed a few heavy-duty trash bags to dispose of this guy’s body.

As he was walking back, he felt the pressure becoming too much to handle. He contemplated on whether to hurry up and risk getting arrested for leaving behind evidence or just stop and pee somewhere.

He tried concentrating on getting the job done efficiently and quickly. He carefully put the body in a few trash bags while Mahogany just played on her phone, not paying much attention. After tying the multiple trash bags up so that no one could easily open them, Vendetta had to burn his gloves so that no DNA could be found. Of course, this would have to wait until they got home. He took off his gloves inside-out and put them in a trash bag for now.

“Oh, you’re done?” Mahogany looked up from her phone.

“Yeah. Could we go home, Miss?”  
  
“Sure, you crank up the car while I finish reading this long instagram comment.”

\-------------------------------------------------

Vendetta’s bladder muscles grew weaker and weaker. He couldn’t take it anymore. His eyes filled with tears, knowing that he wouldn’t make it until they got home. Hell, he might not even make it to the car.

Vendetta felt warm liquid start to dribble down his legs. He fell to his knees on the grass, trying to unzip his pants before too much damage was done. His cock was finally free, and he pissed on the grass.

“Ahhhhh~...” Vendetta sighed with relief while the hissing noises grew louder. He closed his eyes from the feeling of sweet bliss. Never in his life had peeing felt so wonderful before now, despite having some of it end up in his pants.

He couldn’t believe how long it was taking him to empty his bladder. Just as the last few drops came out, he had to catch his breath for a moment.

“Vendetta!!” A voice too familiar shouted at him. It was Mahogany.

Here he was, kneeling on the grass with his dick out and making the grass all soggy in front of Miss Mahogany. He froze from embarrassment.

“M-Miss! I-I can explain!” Vendetta stuttered as he blushed from humiliation.

“You’re a bad boy, Vendetta!” Mahogany looked down upon him like an authoritative figure. “Get in the car! And put a trash bag down on the seat so you don’t ruin the fabric!”

“Y-Yes, Miss..” Vendetta put his penis back in his pants and zipped up with embarrassment. Mahogany grabbed the trash bag with the gloves in it and took it since Vendetta seemed to forget due to embarrassment fogging his mind.

The drive home was quiet and awkward. Mahogany had her bitch face on while she browsed instagram on her phone. Vendetta was in a cold sweat from what just happened and wanted to lock himself in his bedroom as soon as possible.

\----------------------------------------------------

Upon returning home, Vendetta went to his bathroom to shower and change clothes.

 _“I can’t believe I peed in front of Miss Mahogany...what will she think of me now?”_ He thought to himself as he washed his body.

“Vendetta!” Mahogany shouted outside the bathroom door, “Meet me ASAP, don’t even bother putting clothes on.”

As he finished up and dried off, he was worried about what Mahogany had planned to do. Would she fire him? Punch him?

Despite her telling him not to put clothes on and despite her seeing his dick anyways, he left the towel around his waist and went to see what she wanted.

“Y-Yes, Miss Mahoga-” Vendetta froze. Mahogany had a wooden paddle that said “BAD BOY” on it, and she looked pissed. (No pun intended)

“I thought I told you not to bother putting on clothes. Take your towel off now.” She demanded of him.

Vendetta obeyed her and folded his towel onto the bed. He wasn’t sure how to feel at this moment.

His slim yet muscular body was on display for Miss Mahogany. He felt his cheeks turn red as she looked at him. He felt that those were not the only cheeks that were gonna be red...

“Listen, I knew you couldn’t hold it in that long. In fact, I planned it that way. I like seeing you suffer. I wanted to see if the gentlemanly quiet Vendetta would actually do something as immature and childish as wet himself.” Mahogany sounded intimidating.

“Well...it worked..” Vendetta looked down from embarrassment while trying to cover up his crotch.

“Move your hands. Put them above your head.” Mahogany demanded of Vendetta. He obeyed, and she tied a rope around his wrists to restrict him.

She felt his ass for a moment and spanked it. “Mmm, nice.~ More where that came from.” She grabbed the paddle and showed it to Vendetta.

“Now, I want you to count every swat I give you and thank me afterwards, understood?” She hissed at him in a stern manner.

“Yes, Miss Mahogany..” Vendetta sounded scared. He was confused and a bit excited, sexually. Most of that confusion was due to his arousal. He had always had feelings for Mahogany and fantasized about her dominating him, but never imagined it would be like this.

Without warning, she smacked his ass with the wooden paddle.

“Ow!!” Vendetta shrieked, obviously not ready for his spanking. “One...thank you Miss Mahogany..”

She swatted him again.

“Two- ow!” Before he could finish, she spanked him again. “Three. Thank you Miss.”

She gave a hard hit to his firm buttocks, causing the bad boy imprint to be more prominent on his ass.

He winced at the sting of the paddle. “Four. Thank you Miss.” He felt his ass getting hot to the touch.

Mahogany paused for a moment to smirk and chuckle at her butler’s red soon-to-be-bruised ass. “How many do you think I’m going to give you?” she asked him while admiring the view.

He didn’t want his answer to be too low, because she might laugh and give him a lot more. Then again, if the number was too high she might just make it that amount.

“Ten?” He was not so sure.

“You think you’re gonna be let off that easy?” She laughed at his response. “Right now, I think twenty-five is appropriate.”

 _“Twenty-five!? I’m not gonna be able to sit for a week!”_ Vendetta thought to himself.

“Yes, Miss Mahogany, it is.” He obeyed her. She got a thrill from his submission.

She spanked him hard with the paddle again.

“Five. Thank you Miss.”

She swatted him hard and fast 3 times in a row, making him shriek from the pain.

“Eight. Thank you Miss.”

“Doing great so far. But now, ask me if you could have another spanking after I give you one until we reach twenty-five.” Mahogany’s idea caused Vendetta’s cock to stiffen up more. His ass hurt so bad, but he loved serving Miss Mahogany.

The wooden paddle hit hard against Vendetta’s ass once more. “Nine. Thank you Miss. May I have another?”

“Of course, my naughty little boy~” She hit him with full force.

“Ten!” He whimpered at the pain. “Thank you Miss. May I have another?”

“Get ready..” She gave him a one-second warning before hitting him five times in a row with no pauses.

“Oww!!...fifteen?”

“You sure?” Mahogany knew this was correct but wanted to tease Vendetta.

He thought for a second. “Yes..?”

“You’re right.” She smacked him two more times.

“Seventeen. Thank you Miss. May I please have another?”

Mahogany squeezed Vendetta’s ass and dug her nails into his tender freshly-spanked flesh, making him flinch in pain.

“Yes, in a moment. Just let me feel this cute little tush of yours~”

Vendetta blushed even harder. For some reason, the word “tush” felt humiliating and degrading.

Mahogany picked up the paddle again and spanked him hard.

“Eighteen. Thank you, Miss Mahogany. May I please have another?”

She gave him three spanks in a row.

“Oww!!” He thought for a second as he tried to catch his breath. “Twenty-one. Thank you Miss. Could I have a few more please?”

She gave him another, and two more before he could even say anything.

“Twen- oww! Twenty-four. Thank you Miss. May I have one last spank?”

With full force, Mahogany made the last spank count. She hit him hard with the paddle and pressed it against his buttocks for a few seconds to give him an extra sting.

Vendetta whimpered out, “Tw-twenty-f-five...Thank you, Miss Mahogany.”

“I think you’ve learned your lesson. But just to be sure, I better keep you tied up for the rest of the night.” Mahogany’s smug bitchiness both aroused Vendetta to the point of his cock hurting and frightened him.  
  
“Yes, Miss Mahogany. As you wish.” Vendetta’s obedience along with his throbbing cock made Mahogany horny, and she had to take care of herself in the other room...

“By the way, Vendetta..if I catch you trying to escape or pleasure yourself, you’re going to be severely punished. More so than you were tonight. Understand?”

“I understand, Miss Mahogany.” Vendetta’s cock was aching to be stroked. Why couldn’t she give him a little bit of pleasure?

“Good.” Mahogany went out of Vendetta’s room and closed the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

In the room next to Vendetta’s room, the living room, Mahogany had brought her purple vibrator and turned it on the highest and loudest setting. She made sure to moan extra loud, since Vendetta would be hearing everything.

Vendetta had to hear Miss Mahogany play with her pussy while his cock was painfully wanting release. He didn’t know what was more torturous, this or getting spanked. Obviously the spanking, but restricting his orgasm can’t be healthy.

Pre-cum leaked from the tip of his cock. He whimpered from the feeling of not being able to rub himself and cum.

“Uhhh yesss!!!!” Mahogany moaned out as she had a powerful orgasm. “Fuuucckk yessss!! It feels so good to cum!!”

 _“Now she’s just rubbing it in...”_ Vendetta’s rock hard cock only grew bigger.

“Goodnight Vendetta!~” Mahogany cheerfully shouted as she cleaned up and got ready for bed.

Vendetta had the hardest time falling asleep....

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY FOR THE BAD PUN ENDING
> 
> Wow, you guys I can't believe I mustered up the courage to post this. I was thinking about doing it anonymously but I worked hard on this (no it's not a pun) and I'm willing to risk it. I just hope Rebs doesn't hate me heh...


End file.
